


You will rise with the Sun

by banana_milkshake



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blood and Gore, But also nice moments, Gen, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-06 14:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana_milkshake/pseuds/banana_milkshake
Summary: Ashe did his best to hide that the sight of blood made him shake. That killing people wasn't pleasant, no matter who they were. Bandits or demonic monsters, it was still taking a life.Ashe wants to be a valiant knight so bad, but what if he isn't cut out for it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Ok, so, this is my first Fanfic? I don't know if that's what you'd call it...but hecc yeah this is a fanfic and my first one here. Hope you enjoy it.)

It was a bright day in the monastery the day they meet their professor. They seemed to be completely emotionless, but Rhea assured everyone that they could be trusted. Byleth, the name of their professor, was in fact the legendary Caption Jeralt's child. The Blue Lions of course welcomed their professor and everyone thanked them for saving Dimitri's, Claude's, and Edelgard's lives. That act alone shows they are worthy of trust. Dimitri the house leader of the Blue Lions put his trust in them, so would the rest of them.

On their first mission they had a mock battle with the other two houses and no student had a problem with that. It was just a mock battle, they all knew no one would get hurt severely. The most dangerous thing was the possibility of getting a bruise or running out of breath. 

It was on their second mission during the Harpstring Moon that Ashe started to get cold feet. They were sent out to rout some bandits, everyone else in the Blue Lions house seemed to have no problem taking out people they believed to be ruthless bandits. Byleth lead them well, and no one was injured, except for all the bandits. Their bodies laid in the Red Canyon. Ashe couldn't take his eyes off the man he had shot down. He was only aiming for his foot, wishing to just injure him enough that he wouldn't be able to continue fighting and retreat. 

Since his bow was trembling he ended up shooting the man in the chest. The bandit had removed the arrow with his hand and the blood seeped through his clothing. Ashe went over to the man slowly to see his face slowly losing color. He was close enough that the man grabbed Ashe's ankle.

He looked up at Ashe and said, 

"If you see my sister out there...please...spare her..."

"I-I-I don't kn-know what your sister looks like..." Ashe responds hands trembling.

"She has green eyes...brown hair...the kindest smile you'll ever see," The bandit coughed.

"O-ok..." Ashe says feeling great guilt as he had seen Felix take out a female bandit matching the same description the dying bandit was giving him. 

He closed his eyes and his grip loosened on Ashe's ankle, 

"Thank you..."

Ashe kneeled down next to the bandit and gently swiped his hand over his face closing his eyes. He looked down at the wound but instantly had to look away again feeling like throwing up at what his arrow had caused.

"It's just blood. Just. Blood." Ashe reminded himself and took another look at the wound. Afterwards he threw up facing completely away from the dead man. 

"Ashe?" asked a voice that Ashe recognized as Sylvain. He quickly wiped his mouth and stood up quickly.

"Y-yeah?" Ashe says doing his best to keep his voice sounding normal. He held his hands together behind his back.

Sylvain gives Ashe a concerned glance,

"We're done here. Teach finished off the bandit's leader so we can go back to the monastery."

Ashe nods, "I'll follow behind you then."

Sylvain puts his lance down with a sigh,

"Are you hiding something Ashe?"

"What? No!" Ashe waved his hands in front of Sylvain's face knowing they were shaking slightly still so he couldn't out right show Sylvain his hands.

"Nothing behind my back. Just my bow is on the ground," Ashe said adding a shaky smile.

Sylvain kept his arms crossed,

"Yeah I don't believe that for a second." 

Sylvain was about to ask Ashe what was really going on but was interrupted but Felix hitting him on the head. He had picked up Sylvain's lance and was thrusting it back into Sylvain's hands.

"You left it on the floor like an idiot."

"Ow...thanks?" Sylvain said rubbing his head.

"Your welcome. We're already marching back to the monastery so hurry up. I'm not waiting for your stupid face." Felix started walking away back to the main group sheathing his sword and Sylvain groaned.

"You heard him. Let's go," he said.

Ashe nodded, "Ah right!" He grabbed his bow from off the ground and was running with Sylvain to their Professor before they were left for dead. Not that either of them really thought their Professor would leave them for dead. This was only their second mission so who knew, maybe the Professor would due to not feeling attached to them in anyway.

Ashe watched as Sylvain catched up with Felix only to end up arguing with him and Annette and Mercedes discussed their first battle. Mercedes grabbed Annette's hand gently after a while on their march. Ingrid had her arms crossed, but that's all Ashe could tell from where he was walking at the back of the Lions.

He stared at the back of Sylvain's head, admiring his red locks. As he marched he ended up wishing he was close enough with anyone that they would be willing enough to hold his hand. A cold chill had hit him and all he could wish for is the warmth of another person by him. Holding his shaking hands, trying to help him calm down.

He could only wish for now as he stared at Sylvain grabbing Felix's hand, the exact same way Mercedes had grabbed Annette's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hi thanks for coming to this next chapter.)

> It was the beginning of the next month and Ashe was sat in the Professor's class. He was beginning to doze off as the Proffessor went on about black magic and reason, something he didn't find too interesting. 

The Professor leaned back onto their desk and let out a sigh. 

"I'll stop boring you with magic talk. I have received our mission from Rhea for this month and..." 

Byleth looks and Ashe with pity in their eyes. It was slight, but Ashe noticed as they hesitated to tell them all what their third mission was.

"Lord Lonato has raised an army against the Church of Serios. Rhea is, ahem, sending us to subdue the rebellion."

Everyone in the class turned to look at Ashe, and he could only assume that his face resembled that of a white sheet.

"L-Lonato?" Ashe's mind was racing. Would he have to watch as they cut him down, blood spilling? The image of Lonato's head cleanly severed off came into Ashe's mind and he felt the vomit leap into his throat. He ran out of the classroom ignoring Byleth's calls. 

He didn't make it to the wash rooms, he instead was barffing into the bushes in the courtyard. The vomit was a disgusting green color. Looking back at it only made Ashe barf more so he closed his eyes and held his blue-grey bangs back as he let it all out. 

A hand came from somewhere behind him and settled itself on his back. It patted him lightly and then he heard the person behind him say, 

"It's ok Ashe, you gotta let it out,"

_"S__ylvain."_ Ashe thought.

Sure enough as Ashe turned around he saw those crazy red locks of hair and soft smile.

"Now do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

Ashe shoved his hands into his pockets and responded, 

"I just can't believe Lonato would turn against the Church. Why would he suddenly raise a rebellion? It...it doesn't click."

"Maybe he has some revenge to get? Ashe, I can't tell you why he raised a rebellion."

"I-I know that! Lonatao has always been a kind man, he took me and siblings in even after I tried to steal from him! Is he not as kind as I think he is?" Ashe says then also remembering the book he was trying to steal from Lonato. The book that had made him so enthusiastic to become a knight.

Sylvain takes a deep breath in,

"Listen Ashe, I know I don't know you well, and that you don't know me well, but I can tell you that you shouldn't doubt Lonato's kindness. You know Lonato better than anyone else here, because you're his son. Adopted yes, but you can tell that Lonato didn't just adopt for any political gain. I didn't even know that Lonato had adopted anyone until I meet you at the academy."

Ashe hang his head low, 

"Maybe I should have known..."

Sylvain grabbed Ashe's shoulder roughly and shook him saying, 

"There was no way you could have know!"

This snapped Ashe's attention right back up to meet Sylvain's eyes. His dark orangey eyes that were like nothing Ashe had ever seen before. Sylvain's eyebrows were also furrowed, looking a bit angry.

Ashe let his mouth hang open before nodding and saying,

"Ok."

"OK." Sylvain repeat after him. 

They stood there just staring into eachothers eyes. The courtyard was completely empty, and Ashe was starting to wonder how Sylvain got away from the rest of the class. Did he actually ask the Professor to be excused? Maybe it was just because they were classmates and Ashe did go running out of the classroom like a mad man that Sylvain came out here to check on him. Nothing more.

What was more was that Ashe found himself looking into Sylvain's eyes with such fondness. Sure he didn't know the man that well, the only things he really knew about him were all the rumors about him being a skirt chaser. To Ashe though, he thought he saw something more in those eyes than just a flirt.

Some heat went into his face. Then in that moment Sylvain coughed and lifted his hands from off of him.

"Well since we're both already out of class how about we go grab something to eat?" Sylvain suggested.

"I'm not very hungry, and I don't even think the mess hall is serving anything at this hour." Ashe lied as he was a tad hungry after throwing up both his breakfast and lunch.

"If they aren't serving anything then can't you cook something? Heck I'll be your assistant if you need help with the cooking." Sylvain held his hands behind his head the way he always does.

Ashe is able to smile at the thought of cooking up a delicious meal. He had some ideas lately from cooking with Dedue the week before. 

"Ok that idea I kinda like. I've had some recent recipe ideas if you'd like to try them."

"I would love to! As long as we eat together, I hate the thought of you being the one doing all the cooking and then not being able to enjoy the food you made."

"I think I can agree to that." Ashe said with a small smile blooming.

"Great!"

The two lions walk over to the mess hall and Ashe feels his mood lift as he cooked. Sylvain tried to help but the best thing he could really do in the kitchen was wash dishes. The thought of taking on Lonato was still in back of Ashe's mind clawing for attention, but the company of Sylvain kept those thoughts at bay. Too bad that Ashe would have to deal with all those thoughts later at night when Sylvain wouldn't be there and his mind would wander. 

Sounded like Ashe was in for a night of reading at his desk to distract himself before falling asleep. That would cause his back and neck to hurt in the morning but it would be a free day tomorrow so he didn't care much.

* * *

Soon everyone was done with classes for the day and the mess hall was packed. Sylvain and Ashe had spent the whole time chatting and getting to know eachother better. Until Felix came around and said he needed Sylvain for practice and Sylvain had to leave the mess hall. 

The urge to talk to other people other than Sylvain today wasn't very strong within Ashe. He too left the mess hall shortly after Sylvain and Felix. 

On his way to the library to get some books as a distraction he passed by the training grounds where he heard laughing and a thud. 

Curious, Ashe peeked into the training grounds to see what was going on. 

There was no doubt that he had just seen Felix on top of Sylvain and them both smiling. Felix smiling? Felix never smiled. Ashe guessed those smiles were reserved for Sylvain.

Before Ashe saw anymore he swiftly left to the library. Where he had already decided he would spend the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm thinking I'll add two more chapters so yep. That's all folks.)

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm sorry this is short, I just wanted to get something out I suppose. Anyways, thanks for reading this far!)


End file.
